It Didn't Happen
by tistrust
Summary: What happened at the Mexican Border, stays at the Mexican Border. Xover with Supernatural


AN: A few of the things about the Chupacabra are made up, not that it really matters, and I really don't know anything about crossing the border illegally. This was more of a test to see how many people would read this; if it works out all right I think I'll expand in another story. Otherwise it's a one-shot.

---

June 2001

_Exact location unknown, somewhere just outside of Juarez, Mexico – 7 pm_

"Be ready to run when I give you the signal."

"What's the signal?" Gus asked lowly, crouched behind his best friend.

"You'll know." Shawn whispered back.

"It isn't what you did at that rave last week, is it?"

"Do I look like I'm carrying a piñata?"

"Does it matter?" Gus demanded; this had to be the stupidest thing that Shawn had ever gotten him into and completely not his idea of the _"greatest time in the world, discounting the trip to Euro Disne_y".

"Yes, Gus, the piñata was the pinnacle of the whole-"

"Shawn, we wouldn't even be here if you hadn't sold our passports!" Gus shouted.

"SHHH!!! It's not like I wanted to sell them, the guy didn't give me much a choice." Shawn turned to face him, settling his back against the brick building. "Look, once we make it back to El Paso, everything will be fine."

"If we just explain what happened, I'm sure the border patrol will let us through." Gus reasoned, which never worked well with Shawn's logic.

Shawn took in a breath, "Ah…not exactly."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I've been here before and those guys don't like me much. Actually the guys like me fine; it's their superior who doesn't. I think he just needs a hug."

"So now what?"

"Just wait for the signal, Gus." Shawn rumbled as he stared at the chain-link fence.

"Why do you know how to get over the Mexican Border?" Gus asked seriously curious.

"Gus, you don't spend a year in El Paso and not know a few coyotes."

"What?"

"You know coyotes, those guys that you pay way too much for to get you over a simple fence and some cops." Shawn answered distractedly as he checked his watch, "It's almost time, be ready."

Before Gus could get another word in, his friend had run off.

---

_30 minutes later_

Shawn gasped for breath as he waited for Gus to catch up with him. Neither of them had ever been on any sort of track team but he was pretty sure that he had just beat the all the school records.

Bending over he hung his head as he rested, the sweet smell of tall grass reminding him of summers long past when he didn't get into this kind of trouble. Although there really wasn't a time when he hadn't been in some kind of trouble, this was just more of the international type.

He stood up straight in the field, so that Gus could find him easily, the blood pounding in his ears as he took deeper and slower breaths trying to calm his heart. He turned around, waiting for his friend to appear through the trees that littered the side of the field, knowing that it could be quite confusing to find the way through the dark.

He caught movement between the trees, but he knew instantly that it wasn't his friend. The shape too small and quick to be Gus. Flashes of light appeared through the trees tracking the creature.

Shawn crouched down, knowing that he probably shouldn't stay but also knowing that Gus would kill him if he left. What was taking him so long anyway? Gus wasn't that far behind him. Unless border patrol got him but then Gus would have called him.

The creature stopped at the tree line, standing to its full height, which really wasn't that intimidating, and in the soft glow of the moon light, Shawn could see that whatever those people were chasing had a spines going down its back and large, glowing red eyes.

Shawn frowned, he had heard rumors of a Chupacabra from the locals in the border town, most of them from a new friend Geronimo, which he greatly enjoyed saying, but he really didn't believe in any of them. Maybe it was a genetically engineered lizard or something because mange really didn't explain the spines or gigantic red eyes.

But Chupacabras don't exist. This was insane, that was just some sort of goggle wearing cross bread of dog and lizard, because that was definitely more possible than El Chupacabra.

It was getting closer, and so were three men who were chasing it, two of them with what looked like shot guns, but they were still too far off for Shawn to get any kind of look. Shawn decided that now was a good as time as any to start running.

Gus would forgive him; the threat of impending death was always someone could relate to.

He had gotten a full five steps when he was tackled to the ground. The creature didn't weigh much so Shawn bucked up, trying to dislodge the…whatever it was…from his back. However, the thing hung on tight. Claws easily sunk into his biceps the burn radiating out as fangs bit into his neck.

Oh this was like something out of a stupid horror movie, which would make him the damsel in distress, which would also make the guys running after this monster the dashing and bold yet completely clueless rescuers. Damn, he hated it when he was the damsel in distress, he'd rather be dashing and bold any day, preferably dashing.

Shawn hissed as the claws dug in deeper, the fangs working around as if looking for his major artery. He twisted and tried to elbow the creature which only resulted with the monster's legs digging into his thighs. Shawn quickly gave on that idea and just when he was about to implement his special plan to flip onto his back, a gun shot rang out.

Completely stunned for a moment, Shawn didn't move a muscle. He took in a deep breath and pushed the creature off of him. Shawn scrambled away as the claws scratched against his skin, his pulse racing he backed away from the monster incase it decided to not be dead.

"SHAWN!!!"

Shawn knew that voice, was pretty sure that the person screaming it was the only person that knew him for a ten mile radius but he started at the still creature.

There was no way that that could be a Chupacabra, but then again he really didn't have any idea of what else it could be.

---

At first Gus had not known what to think about the guys he met in the woods carrying shot guns. Normally his reaction would be run wildly, screaming and kicking until he got to some authorities, but he wasn't exactly thinking clearly. Being on the run the last half of the day had that kind of effect on a person.

The shorter man had barely given him a second look, the other one had told him to "get the hell out of here". However his best friend was currently in the direction in which they were heading and no matter how scared he was or how much of a pain Shawn could be, he couldn't just leave Shawn.

Then he saw why they were carrying. This wasn't possible. Things like that don't exist, but here he was apparently chasing after it.

He watched the creature run on all fours, faster than any of them could hope to go and he spotted Shawn crouched low in the field. He could only hope that his friend had enough brains to get out of the way.

At last Shawn lunged and started a few steps before he was tackled to the ground. About 30 feet away from Shawn, Gus knew that there was nothing he could do.

The men stopped, the taller one raising his shot gun.

"Wait for a clear shot, Sammy." The shorter man mumbled as the taller man pulled the trigger.

Gus didn't wait for another shot to go off as he ran towards his friend who scrambled to his feet. The fear he had early felt for their safety and now possibly sanity, which he had pushed away now came rushing back.

"SHAWN!!!"

Shawn didn't respond but Gus supposed it was all right as long as the guy was standing. Gus grabbed Shawn's shoulder forcing his friend to turn away from the creature. "Shawn, you okay?"

Blood ran freely from three puncture marks in Shawn's neck and the sleeves of his short sleeved shirt were shredded, blood oozing from claw marks.

"Umm…yea, man, I'm fine." Shawn replied as Gus found a few paper napkins in his pocket and handed them over to Shawn.

"Put pressure on that." Gus mumbled, relieved that his friend was only shook up and that his friend's father would not be responsible for a murder.

"You see that, right?" Shawn asked sounding a little awed by the whole experience.

Gus took a good look at Shawn's attacker. It definitely was not human, or any other species he had ever seen or heard about. "Yeah, I see it."

"That's not…" Shawn mumbled.

"I know."

"So they're…?"

"Guess so." Gus answered the unformed question as he pulled Shawn a little further away from the dead monster. Possible or not, the creature was dead at their feet.

Dream. Had to be a dream, he was safe at school in his dorm. Not a few miles away from the Mexican border having just witnessed the Chupacabra attack his friend.

"Hey, your friend all right?" the taller man interrupted his thoughts.

Gus gulped; there was no way that any of them were all right. But the guy in front of him looked extremely comfortable after shooting something dead. In the low light provided by the moon and the swinging flash light, Gus could see that the guy was only a little younger than himself. "Yeah, I think he'll be fine."

"Good," the shorter one said, "Sammy, take 'em back to the main road, I'll clean up."

"Sure, Dean," Sammy replied, "Come on, I'll check out that bite."

---

"What was that thing?!" Shawn demanded as he followed Sam towards the road.

He was pretty sure that the border patrol had stopped looking for them so he wasn't as worried. The blood running down his arm bothered him less than the annoying question of what had happened.

"That," Sam explained, "was the legendary Chupacabra."

Since he had actually seen it, Shawn thought it would be less than progressive if he denied it. "Are you sure it wasn't some sort of genetically engineered half dinosaur, half dog, half human thing?"

"Shawn, that's too many half's." Gus chided.

"Fine, quarter dog and quarter dinosaur."

"Why would anyone make one those?" Sam questioned, "It would take too much time, effort, and money."

"Hmmm…good point but I thought they usually attacked goats and chickens." Shawn switched the hand that was holding pressure against his neck. The blood that had run down his right arm now steadily dripping to the ground.

"Well, normally. And if that had been the case, then my brother and I wouldn't have bothered. We're almost to the car; we've got a first aid kit. Don't think you need stitches, but we better slow the bleeding."

"Okay, but why did it attack me?" Shawn inquired, as he looked at the blood soaked napkins. Deciding that it would at least slow the blood flow, Shawn pressed the wet napkins back to the bites.

"They don't usually go for humans. Too much attention and usually they don't think our blood tastes good, but sometimes, one gets a taste and likes it, finds it addictive. My dad sent me and Dean to deal with it; he wanted something easy for my first hunt solo."

"Solo?" Gus questioned, "I don't think you fully understand the word solo."

"Dean was back up, incase things went South." Sam shrugged, "My family's a little over protective."

"Who are you people?"

"Hunters," Sam stated simply, as if that explained everything.

"You guys do this on a regular basis?" Gus asked.

"Family business," Sam shrugged and stepped up the embankment, finally on level ground, "Our car is a little down the road."

"Can we get a ride?" Shawn asked as a black Chevy Impala came into view.

"Umm…I guess, but we're gonna have to clean you up, 'cause there's no way in hell my brother's gonna let you drip blood in, on, or around his car." Sam hurried ahead and popped open the trunk, quickly taking something out and closing the trunk just as quick. He set the med kit on top of the trunk and went around to the front, starting the engine and bringing some much needed light. "How's your neck?"

"Not so bad, just hurts every time I move."

---

"So, where you guys headed?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nowhere in particular, we just need somewhere to crash." Shawn answered with a yawn, the white bandages on his neck and upper arms professionally done.

"Shawn," Gus nudged his friend, "all we have are pesos. Remember, that guy who you sold our passports to?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Shawn mumbled, "Really, I didn't know that he would steal from us, after he paid us for our passports."

"It was at gun point," Gus argued, knowing that Shawn was ignoring him anyways.

"We can set you up for the night." Sam suggested, "Right Dean?"

"No," Dean answered without looking.

Sam stared at his brother for a moment, the silence stretching until he knew just when to hit, "Dean."

"Fine, but they better not talk."

Sam smiled, "I have to admit, you guys are taking this thing very well. Most people would have freaked by now."

"Oh, don't worry," Gus said, "we're in shock right now. Tomorrow morning, don't be surprised to hear Shawn screaming like a little girl."

"Gus here has delusions of grandeur. I might be the one screaming tomorrow morning but I won't be the one that sounds like a little girl." Shawn retorted.

This was one hell of a trip that no one at school would ever believe. Shawn always did get him into the best of messes. This was suppose to be a nice relaxing vacation away from school with his best friend that he hadn't got much time to spend with since high school.

But it quickly changed when somehow Shawn had managed to piss some people off, which happened annoyingly a lot. Gus had warned him about speaking Spanish, but nooooo. He just wouldn't listen.

Shawn sighed, "How much longer until we get to the motel?"

"About half an hour," Dean answered.

"I'm hungry." Shawn stated.

"There's a bar up ahead," Dean prompted, "wanna stop for a little bit?"

---

_Next morning_

Gus had found a taxi company that would take pesos and they had enough to get them to the airport. From there he could call his parents and ask for some money and then, finally this nightmare could be over.

He and Shawn stood near the motel's front door, waiting for it to arrive. Shawn groaned once again and pulled his jacket high enough to hide his whole head.

"I told you so." Gus smirked; he had stopped at two beers not wanting to seriously damage his brain cells.

"What happened last night?" Shawn moaned, peeking out a bit.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Gus asked, still smiling.

"Dean was kicking my ass at pool." Shawn mumbled the response. "And then I kicked his ass in the second round, I think I had too much to drink…"

"No kidding." Gus said dully, "but you missed one hell of a good time if that's all you can remember."

"What?" Shawn asked instantly curious no matter what kind of hangover he had, "What happened?"

"You and this hot chick went out back, and don't ask me what happened there." Gus scolded, "I don't know."

"Damn it, why does everything good happen when I'm drunk?" Shawn whined.

Gus remembered the time that they had found a hundred bucks. Shawn had put it away but the next morning he couldn't remember where he had put it. "Well, at least Dean seems to be a kinda okay guy." Gus said, "I thought he was going to knock you out for hustling him at pool, though."

"Dean was really close," Sam added as he stepped out of the front doors and greeted them with a nod.

"No, I wasn't," Dean smiled at them, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder, "I was surprised, haven't had anyone beat me at pool for three years."

"And I wish I could tell you that he was being modest." Sam added.

"Yeah well," Shawn shrugged with a smile, "I was drunk."

Dean grinned and checked his watch, "We gotta go, if something goes wrong with that bite, give us a call."

"Thanks," Gus said as he received a folded over piece of paper from Sam, "and if you're ever in Santa Barbra, look us up."

The brothers nodded their good byes while Shawn waved at them.

"So the thing with the thing?" Shawn questioned uncomfortably as the Impala turned onto the road, "That was real?"

"Yeah."

"Let's never talk about this to anyone." Shawn said cheerfully as the aspirin started to kick in a bit more.

"What happened at the Mexican Border…" Gus said as the taxi pulled into the parking lot.

"…stays at the Mexican Border." Shawn finished.

---

AN: What do you think?


End file.
